


Lights in the darkness

by myrish_lace



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 05:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14013162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon helps Sansa overcome her sadness during the Long Night in an unexpected way.





	Lights in the darkness

The Long Night weighs on Sansa's heart. She keeps her spirits up, helping the people of the castle, but there are weeks she wonders if she'll ever see the sun again.

Then Jon leads her to the glass gardens one evening, telling her to her close her eyes.

When she opens them she gasps at the magic Jon's created just for her.

Fireflies fill the room, floating like little golden lanterns. They alight on the blooms of the remaining winter roses. Sansa can smell the fragrance in the air, and for the first time that night she dreams of spring.

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a 100 word drabble!


End file.
